


Daddy Needs a Wank

by ClaraLuna98



Series: Viadore [9]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Daddy Kink, Filthy dirty smut, I am ashamed of myself, I stared into hell and the devil stared back, I was asked to write this, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 08:33:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9115138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraLuna98/pseuds/ClaraLuna98
Summary: I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry





	

The room filled with gasps and moans as Danny thrusted into Jason. 

“I’m close.” Jason moaned. “I’m so close.”

“Cum for me Baby.” Danny whispered in their ear. “Go on.” Jason threw their head back and let the orgasm take them. 

“Daddy!” They cried out, riding out their orgasm. Danny followed soon after. 

Danny pulled out, and Jason excused themself to the bathroom. Their face as read as a tomato. 

“Don’t say anything.” They said when they came back. They pulled on their boxers and sat on the edge of the bed. 

“I didn’t know you were really into that kind of stuff.” Danny crawled up behind them, wrapping his arms around them. “I thought that was just Violet.” 

“It’s embarrassing.” Jason wouldn’t look at him. 

“If you wanna explore that. I'm okay with it.”

“Danny…”

“Babe, it’s fine.” Danny assured. “There’s nothing to be embarrassed about.” 

“Let’s just go to sleep.” They wiggled out of his arms and slid under the covers.

“Alright baby.” Danny followed suit. “But you really don’t have to be embarrassed about it.” Jason looked at him finally. Their cheeks still red. “I love you, Angel.” 

“I love you too.” He kissed them softly. 

… 

The next day, Jason avoided any and all of Danny’s advances. Their slip up in the bedroom the night before too embarrassing to think about. 

Thankfully, the pair was going out that night with Shane, Roy, Willam, Matt, Kurtis, and Jaremi. So they could get their mind off of it. Maybe Danny would let the subject drop. 

The club was packed. The eight queens sat squished together in a booth to the side. Laughing and knocking back drinks. Non-alcoholic for Kurtis, of course. 

After a few drinks, Danny began teasing Jason under the table. 

“What's up with you two?” Willam asked, noticing Jason scoot away from Danny. “Trouble in paradise?” 

“Willam!” Shane scolded. 

“I'm just gonna go to the bathroom.” Jason excused themself from the table. 

“What's wrong with them?” Jaremi asked. 

“They're embarrassed about something that happened last night.” Danny explained. Not going into detail about what it was. 

“What?” Willam jibed. “Couldn't get it up?” 

“I think that's enough for you.” Roy said, taking Willam’s glass. The queen pouting in response.

“What happened last night?” Kurtis asked. 

“I'm not getting into our sex life with you guys.” Danny shook his head, taking a sip of his drink. “It's just something they want to work out on their own. It's really not a big deal guys.” 

“You're sure everything's alright with you two?” Shane asked. “They seemed pretty upset.”

“I'll go talk to them.” Matt offered, leaving to find Jason. 

He found Jason outside of the club. Sitting on the curb. 

“You alright Pumpkin?” Matt asked, sitting next to them. 

“Yeah.” They assured. “It's stupid stuff.”

“You know you can tell me.” 

“It's embarrassing.”

“We were on drag race together. I've seen every embarrassing thing you've done.” Matt reminded them. Jason sighed. If they could trust anyone, it was Matt. 

“I called him Daddy last night.” Jason admitted. “It was mortifying.” Matt couldn't help but laugh. “It's not funny!”

“Was he weirded out by it?” 

“No.” Jason looked at the ground. “I think he was actually into it.”

“Then what's the problem?”

“It's weird. The daddy thing was a character for Violet. I don't even know what came over me.”

“Well I can't help you there.” Matt clapped them on the back. 

“Danny’s my first real adult relationship. I don't want to screw it up.”

“Just come back inside and relax with everyone. Everything will be fine with you and Danny. I think he's actually worried about you.” 

“Really?”

“I'd talk to him if I were you.” 

“Alright.” They got up from the ground, pulling Matt up with them. The pair returned to the table, Jason giving Danny a kiss on the cheek. 

“Sorry about that.” Jason apologized. 

“Don't worry about it Chachki.” Roy said, putting a drink in front of them. “We’re Drag Queens. Drama runs in our veins.” 

Jason began to loosen up after that, and Danny pulled them out to the dance floor. Shane and Willam following close behind. 

Danny ground up behind Jason, holding them to him. 

The pair swayed in unison to the beat. Danny growing hard against Jason’s ass. Jason lost themself in the music, the feeling of Danny’s erection spurring them on. Jason turned around in his arms, and the two were dancing chest to chest. Danny’s hands exploring their body. His hands came to rest on their ass. 

“How about we make our way home soon.” Danny suggested, kneading their ass. “Get into bed.” Jason moaned in response. Mumbling something incoherent. “What was that Baby?” Jason loved the way Danny touched them. Like they were small and delicate. 

“Please Daddy.” Jason whined. They immediately blushed. 

“Anything for my baby.” Danny loved the way Jason surrendered all control to him. 

Danny led them back to the table to say goodbye. Their friends giving the pair a knowing look. 

Jason sat on Danny’s lap during the cab ride back. Letting his hands wander. They whimpered as Danny ghosted his hand over their crotch. 

“Shhh Baby.” Danny cooed. “We’re almost home. Then Daddy will take care of you.” Any last shred of embarrassment Jason felt over what they were doing ebbed away. And they let them self be taken care of. 

The cab pulled up to the apartment and Danny paid the driver. Carrying Jason into building. 

Danny laid them down on the bed. Peppering their face with gentle kisses. Jason mewled at the attention, bucking their hips up.

“Easy Baby.” Danny scolded, holding their hips down against the mattress. “We’ll get there.” The act made Jason’s cock twitch. Danny kissed them gently. His hands sliding up their shirt slowly. Thumbs tweaking their nipples. Jason whimpered. “You like it when Daddy plays with you. Don’t you?” Jason nodded. Danny continued to pinch and tweak their nipples until they were squirming beneath him. 

He didn’t think he’d be into Daddy/Baby play, but the way Jason reacted to being dominated turned him on. His cock pulsed at the sight of them. He had a few hookups in the past who were into it, so he knew what to do. But Jason was the only one who made him want to do it. 

“More.” Jason begged. “I need… need more.” Danny’s hands stopped.

“What was that?” He raised an eyebrow. 

“I need more Daddy.” Jason corrected themself. “Please Daddy more.” 

“Alright Baby.” He began to remove their shirt. Trailing kisses up their abdomen. Jason pulled the shirt the rest of the way off impatiently. Danny stopped again, pinning their arms above their head. “You need to relax Baby.” Danny reprimanded. “Or else Daddy’s gonna have to punish you. You don’t want that do you?” 

“No Daddy.” Jason shook their head. “I’ll be good. I… I promise.” 

“That’s right Baby.” Danny released their arms. “Just let Daddy take care of you.” He continued placing kisses along their chest. Danny took one of Jason’s nipples in his mouth. Their back arching in response. 

Usually, Danny liked to scratch and bite. He loved to mark Jason up any way he could. But tonight, so long as Jason behaved, his touches were gentle. 

He began trailing kisses back down their stomach. Stopping at the waistband of their pants. He looked up at them, meeting their eyes as he undid the button and zipper. He pulled their pants down slowly. Leaving them clad in nothing but a pair of boxers. Jason's cock pulling against the tight confines of the fabric. 

Danny marveled at them. Drinking in the sight of them like that. Jason became impatient, reaching for Danny. 

“Now what did I say?” Danny scolded, pinning Jason’s arms down again. “I don't want to have to punish you.” 

“I'm sorry Daddy.” Jason pulled against his grip. But Danny was stronger. 

“You should have listened.” Danny kissed him. “Now what should I do with you?” He thought for a moment, and released Jason's arms. “Flip over for me Baby.” He moved to the side as Jason flipped over onto their hands and knees. 

“What are you gonna do to me Daddy?” 

“Well you didn't listen Baby.” Danny explained, rubbing their ass through their boxers. “So I have to punish you.” His fingers hooked into the waistband of their boxers. Pulling them down to their knees. He kissed the soft flesh of their ass, before bringing his hand down hard. Once. Twice. Three times. 

He slapped them until Jason's ass stung a bright red. Danny kissed the burning flesh. 

“You promise you’ll be good?” Danny asked. 

“I promise Daddy.” They nodded furiously. 

“I'll be right back Baby.” Danny licked red flesh one more time, and removed himself from the bed. Jason heard a drawer open and something hit the floor. 

“Are you ready Baby?”

“Yes Daddy.” He slid a finger into Jason's tight hole, working them slowly. 

He added a second finger, and grazed Jason's prostate. 

“Fuck.” Jason swore, which earned them a slap on their already abused flesh. 

“Watch it Baby.” Danny warned. He added a third finger, stretching them out. 

“Please Daddy.” They pushed their ass back. “I'm ready. Give it to me please.” 

“I love it when you beg Baby.” He pulled his fingers out one at a time. Slicking his throbbing cock with lube. He lined himself up with Jason's entrance, sliding in slowly. He waited for a sign from Jason to move. Which he got in the form of the younger wiggling their ass. He started slow, like he always did. And noises of pleasure spilled from Jason's lips. 

“You like that. Don't you Baby?”

“Faster Daddy.” Jason begged. Danny complied. Picking up his pace. 

Jason felt their orgasm building. They loved the way Danny took care of them. 

“I'm so close Daddy.” They panted. Danny reached around and began to jerk them off. 

“Go on Baby.” He said in their ear. “Cum for me.” The combination of Danny inside them, his hand around their cock, and his voice in their ear drove them wild. They spilled into Danny’s hand and onto the sheets. Danny following soon after. 

Jason collapsed onto the bed, and Danny removed the soiled sheet. Getting a fresh one. Jason lay on their stomach. Their ass still sore. 

“That was fun.” Danny admitted, lying down next to them. 

“I'm sorry about being all weird about it earlier.” Jason apologized. 

“There's nothing to be sorry for.” Danny assured, rubbing their back. 

“You've done that before.” Jason noted. 

“There may have been a few times.” Danny admitted. “A couple hookups that roped me into it.” 

“Well you were great.” 

“You don't ever have to be embarrassed about what you're into.” Danny assured. “I love you. And if you ever wanna explore something, I'm up for anything.” 

“Good to know.” Jason stored that bit of info away for later. “I love you too.” They scooted closer to him, resting their head on his chest. Danny held them close, and the two drifted off to sleep.


End file.
